Secrets
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: A partnered writing with xXHina-ChanXx. How many secrets are going to be kept? Horrible at descriptions
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** So this is another fanfic that xXHina-ChanXx and I partnered on. xXHina-ChanXx I couldnt ask for a better partner thank you! I love you! And send me something to stick in the authors note so that way I have something from you!**

**Hinata's POV written by: xXHina-ChanXx**

**Sakura POV written by: Me**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Sakura**

She layed sleeping, bangs falling carefully across her forehead. I was propped up on my elbow, gazing down on her peaceful face. My other hand gently brushed through her dark locks repeatedly. _She's so beautiful. _I slight bit of jealously settled into my stomach as I remembered her interaction with Gaara yesterday. _She's my Hina-Chan.._ I knew me lying claims on her was like dancing with the devil but I can't help but love her. She shifted a but pulling in her arms tighter to her chest. _Forever._ Smiling I lean down and place a kiss on her head. Sitting up I stand, clad in a black skirt and black tank top. "I love you Hinata Hyuuga..Forgive me for not being here before." tears formed in my eyes and fell. "I will miss you more than you will ever know. You won't understand when you wake up, but trust me..." My voice finally broke as I tried to speak the last few words. "I-I love y-you f-forever, with all m-my heart B-Babes." Turning I walked away from the only person I'll ever truly love. I don't want to leave, I'll never want to leave her side, but I have to protect her. They want me dead adn they will kill anyone in their way; they'll kill her. Quietly I made my way across her room and opened her window. I turn to look back one last time at the sleeping raven. "I love you," I whispered. Then I jumped.

**Hinata**

The warmth beside me was gone, my body was weak and sluggish in my movements as I attempted to sit up. Opening my eyes, goose-bumps covered my body, "Why is it so cold?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes. The sound of wind turned my attention to the open window across the room. "Ughh..Sakura-Chan! Why did you open the damn window?!"

**Sakura**

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, tears falling hard as I try to leave the village; again. _I have to keep the Akatsuki away from her...protect her. _I could feel the eyes of the ninja on my back. _Shit they're here..._ I get outside the village gate; barely within the cover of trees before I'm surrounded. Pein. Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Sasuke circled me, caging me in. "Where are you going Haruno?" Pein asked. Shivers shot up my spine; closing my eyes I pictured Hinata's face, my reason to fight. "To Hell..." I responded. Quickly I send two kunai out, one at Itachi the other at Deidara. My attack left me open for the poison dipped needles Sasori shot at me. _Shit!_ The needles struck me, slowing my movements instantaneously. I ran at Kisame, flaring my chakra and aiming at his chest but I completely missed. Kunai sliced through the air and stuck deep into my back. _The poison is diminishing my chakra.. _"It's over Haruno," Pein stated as Itachi stood in front of me, hands on my head ready to snap my neck in an instant while Hidan's scythe was placed across my chest. _Hinata, I love you._

**Hinata**

I ran as fast as I could, "Sakura!" I shouted through the darkness of teh forest. _Why did she leave? Sakura please be safe..._

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is just a taste of the actual story.**


	2. Can

**Authors Note:**** Again thank you so much xXHina-ChanXx you are truly amazing and one of a kind. I love you! I would never have caught my little screw up if it wasn't for you!**

**sorry for the chapter mix up!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Sakura**

I racked my brain trying to find a way out of my Itachi and Hidan's hold; it was near impossible. _It would all end like this, wouldn't it?_ "We warned you Haruno...you're important but you're replaceable; he was the key. You had no right to kill him," Pein stated coldly. "Now everything we worked for is gone! In truth, you're a traitor." Another Akatsuki member appeared from the shadows quickly. Looking up I stared into the eye of Tobi. "Wait Pein, don't kill her yet, she took the vile," he said. My eyes widened a bit as my body grew weaker. _He found out...do quickly. Fuck! They can't find out its inside her..._ "Where is it?" Pein spit out, growing more aggravated. _Shit, I have to protect Hina._ "You'll kill me before I talk!" I scream out. _Hinata?! Shit! Why is she?!_ I could feel her, she was closer than I would have wanted her to be. Suddenly my body starts shaking as coughs ripple up my throat and my temperature rises swiftly. _Damn poison._ Itachi's grip tightened on my head when I stopped coughing. _Kami, he wants me dead._ "Tell me," Itachi growled. A weak smirk formed on my face as I cocked an eyebrow. "You can't make me." His red eyes spun. _Shit Sakura! Wrong words to say!_ Everything went black before suddenly the village appeared in my head. _He's trying to get the location out of me._ Reaching down I gripped a kunai and shoved it into my leg breaking the genjutsu. "Nice try," I mumble. He swings, punching me in the gut, releasing my head. _Fuck._ Coughing up blood I smirk spitting some on him. _Keep their focus on me, not her approaching chakra. Maybe she'll get away.)_ Quickly I roll back away from Hidan's scythe. Pulling the kunai from my leg I send it flying at Itachi. Sasuke appeared behind me, wrapping his arms through mine, pinning them behind my back. _My reaction time is getting slower.._ Slamming my head back, I slam my skull into his face. I could feel his teeth bust open the back of my head as his nose crunched, breaking. The thick, hot liquid rolled down my head turning pink, crimson. I ripped myself from his grip as he groaned in pain. Then Tobi was in front of me. Staring at him intently I took a panicked step back. Acting quickly Itachi seized my left arm while Deidara seized my right. Forcefully they brought me to my knees, as Tobi asked again. "Tell me Haruno, where is it?" Shaking my head I whispered a barely audible "no". A low rumbling growl echoed through the throat of the Uchiha to my left. Twisting my arm he attempted to force it out of me. _Damn this hurts.._ I refuse to open my mouth and say a word. *snap* I scream out in agony as Itachi breaks my arm. _Damn you Uchiha!_ I struggle against both of the men holding me down. I retaliation Deidara punched me in the skull where my previous injury was. Everything went fuzzy this time as I let out another scream. _Protect her! She'll come if she hears my screams._ Quickly I bit my lip, despite the immense amounts of pain, muffling my screams. I could feel the blood now rushing from the back of my head. Another hit, even more blood but this time from my face. "You can stop this torture Haruno. Just talk," Tobi said. I keep my mouth shut as my ribs break. _This is what happens when you are a part of the Akatsuki and betray them to protect someone you love._ *Crack*, *Snap* I couldn't stop this scream...

**Hinata**

"Sakura!" I scream. My fist cracked across Deidara's cheek sending him flying. _Bastards!_ My next target was the one they call Tobi, activating my bloodline I block his chakra causing him to collapse in a single kick to his stomach. The pinkette was laying limp, bleeding profusely from her skull and several other areas. Ignoring the few remaining Akatsuki members I rush to her, hands already working on the major damage done to her head. "Saku, you need to stay awake!" A small mumble was all that was heard. _Dammit I will not lose you because you decided to act stupidly!_ "Sakura!" I sent a strong jolt of my chakra through her. As soon as it shot through her system, her emerald eyes sprang open. "Hinata...I...", "Shh. I just need you to stay awake for me right now Hun. I'll kick your ass for this later." A small smile crept upon her face. _Well, at least it's something.._ Her smile disappeared; I felt Sasuke approaching. I was prepared for a battle, but it never came. After healing most of the wounds I focused my attention back on the voices behind me. _What the hell is going on?_ "She has nothing to do with this," a husky voice spoke lowly. _Saku-Chan, what did you get yourself into..._

**Sakura**

Her chakra rushed through my network sending jolts up my spine. _Thank you.._ My eyes shot open as she finished healing my wounds. Tobi was sprawled out on the ground out cold while Deidara was no where to be found. My eyes darted to hers, their was worry, but also determination. She stood pulling me up with her. "She has nothing to do with this," growled out the voice of the older Uchiha. I turned to look at Itachi keeping Sasuke from attacking Hinata. _What?! Why is he protecting her? When had he ever cared for anyone?_ My hand reaches forward to intertwine fingers with Hinata. Her head snaps back to look at me. _There is something new in her eyes..._ Ignoring my thoughts I nudge my head towards the woods, signaling for us to run; but she hesitates. _Hina?_ Gently she pulls her hand from mine as she runs towards the Uchiha brothers. Stepping between them she faces Itachi. "Arigato Ita-kun," she says smiling. _No...no way._ Tears slowly start falling from my eyes. _What is going on?_ Slowly Hinata wraps her arms around the Uchiha's waist. _But..I...Hina..._

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Can't Run

**Authors Note:**** Sorry this took so long! Sakura is da shizz! (Okay maybe not in this chapter; but in general) xXHina-ChanXx I love you and your weird a$$ Authors Note. Oh and babes I need a new authors note as soon as possible!**

**xXHina-ChanXx Author Note:**** I Love (have a serious addiction to,) Hinata Lemons. Thank you For Your Support During These Troubling Times In The Kingdom.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Can't Run**

**HINATA**

_I won't just leave..Gomen Sakura.._ Gently I loosen my grip on her hand and move away, darting towards the Uchiha's. I could feel the thick cloud of confusion being cast around us as I now stood between the brothers. Giving him my best smile I crank my head back to stare into his onyx orbs, "Arigato Ita-Kun." Slowly I wrap my arms around his waist, standing flush against him as my head rested on his chest. He sighed, kissing the top of my head softly, "of course Hinata." , "What the hell is going on?" Yells the younger brother, his mouth still bloody from the damage Sakura inflicted. _Sakura.._ Ignoring his question I release Itachi, facing the now crying Kunochi. _Gomen...Sakura no tears._ Taking a step forward I see her body twitch. "Sakura.." _Do not run.._ Another step closer, she moves again. "If you run I will catch you Saku..this isn't something you can run from." More tears fell. _Sakura please.._ My eyes began to cloud, tears threatening to escape, tears that have been nonexistent for years.

**SAKURA**

_Why didn't she tell me? How? When?...What?!_ I couldn't stop my tears from falling hard, blurring everything I saw. This didn't stop me from seeing her pale grey eyes watering at the sight of my tears. I wanted nothin more than to do as she asked, to not run, to stay. But the pain in my chest was too much to bare, and the more I looked at her and those cloaks; the more I remained in his presence, the worse it hurt. I turned, at this point ignoring all other Akatsuki; I ran. My tears clouding my vision almost completely. I couldn't see where I was going but I continued to run, wanting nothing more than to get away from the scene. _I love her...could she not see that? Or at least why didn't she tell me?_ The forest was getting denser an my vision continued getting worse, making this very dangerous. My foot reached for the next branch, but it wasn't there. I couldn't see anything due to my tears, so I couldn't stop the now inevitable fall. I hit the ground hard, groaning in pain. _Hinata...why?_

**HINATA**

She bolted, much like I knew she would, I had already prepared myself to chase her even before she took off. I give her some time to get ahead and cool down before taking off after her, leaving Itachi and his question filled brother in my wake. _Gomen Ita, you must deal with him._ I refuse to let my tears fall, I could see her so clearly though the forest was growing denser. _She needs to understand that this confusion is making her keep running.._ Ever so often she would sling her arm up to wipe her tears. _Stop._ I saw her miss the branch, watching her fall made the pain in my heart grow. _She let me in before she even knew my story.._ Landing beside her I watch her try and stand on her own, pushing her back down I stare intently. _How could you fall so easily?_ I shook my thoughts away, not really sure if I was referring to her fall from the tree or not. _Saku.._ "We both have some explaining to do," I sigh as I make sure she can't run again.

**SAKURA**

I struggled against her hold wanting to get up and run again, to clear my head. "We both have some explaining to do," she said readjusting her hands on my wrist, making in impossible for them to be freed. "Sakura, why do the Akatsuki want you dead?" It was so hard to concentrate on anything but the overwhelming pain in my heart. Blinking a few times to clear the tears from my eyes, I stare up into her soft lavender gaze. _Hinata...I don't want to hurt you.._ Her gaze, laced with slight pain, was enough to finally make me talk. "K-kabuto, made a serum for the Akatsuki to win the war with. The serum is unpredictable and has one soul purpose, to control Jinchuruki. Whoever has it within their body has the ability to control all." I paused, afraid to get into the next parts. "I-I was once an Akatsuki member, then when I discovered the raven Jinchuruki was their first target, I-I murdered Kabuto and took the vile. Now they want me dead." Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of me being Akatsuki but other than that she didn't question my story. _But its not like it matters, you chose him..._ My eyes watered again, as pure confusion etched itself on to my face. "I love you, I love you so much and I'd do anything for you! I didn't even know you knew any of the Akatsuki, let alone that you were dating one!" I yelled as she sat patiently allowing me to vent. _Did I mean nothing Hinata?!_ Anger and confusion blinded me. "I love you so much, it's hard to breathe without you around. I go to bed thinking of you, I wake up thinking of you. Your everything." I whispered as I struggled again to free myself but to no avail. "I...I trusted you more than anyone...I emptied that vile within you! Because I trusted you...Gomen Hina-Chan, I did the best I could," I whispered into deafening silence.

**HINATA**

Her confession didn't surprise me much, but hearing her admit it made y heart grow cold. _She has no idea what she's loving.._ She continued to struggle beneath me. I heard the soft whispered her voice as she continued, "I...I trusted you more than anyone...I emptied that vile within you! Because I trusted you...Gomen Hina-Chan, I did the best I could." _How could she..._ Staring blankly into her sad emerald eyes I push her back down as she struggles to sit up. Her whimper made me more frustrated, "You're not going anywhere Saku.." _Why did you put his thing in me?! When?!_ Her eyes widened as a growl erupted from my soft lips. "Hina?" _Don't call me that.._ "You're going to answer my questions," I whisper darkly, her body trembled beneath me, struggling to get away. _You're not running away this time._ "Stop trying to run from your problems and fucking answer me!" I don't know where the anger came from but I was pissed and I was going to get answers. _One way or another.._

**Please Review!**


End file.
